


Hilarion Throws Venus

by opalmatrix



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilarion had no idea whether his conversation with Lucius would bear any fruit at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilarion Throws Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> For Carmarthen, just because. I used a randomly generated prompt, and it seemed appropriate: "Certainty was overrated."

"So you've the evening off too?" drawled Hilarion.

"That I do," said Lucius, turning around from his mare, the brush in his hand clotted with her shed winter coat. "Why?"

"I thought I'd take myself down to the shore and watch the evening come in. It's not as good as a tavern, of course, but I have a bottle of none-so-bad stuff from Narbonensis. And I thought I'd ask you to come along."

Lucius' earnest face puckered a bit with doubt. "Why me?"

"Why not? D'you have another appointment on your schedule?"

"Well, no." The mare turned her head and butted her master's shoulder gently.

"Look at that," observed Hilarion. "Gemula thinks it's a fine idea."

Lucius blinked: " _Gemula_ thinks…?" He peered at Hilarion in the shadows of the stable, and Hilarion had the greatest difficulty keeping a straight face. Suddenly Lucius smiled, a small smile but a genuine one. "Well, when you put it that way. After all, Gemula never sets a foot wrong."

"Splendid," said Hilarion, thinking that somehow it seemed fitting that Lucius was trusting his horse for advice.

"Perhaps we should take our supper as well? And a draughts board?"

"Oh, excellent! I'll have a word with the cooks. See you by the main gate, an hour before sunset?"

Lucius agreed and turned back to Gemula. Hilarion walked off whistling.

He had no real plans for the evening; after all, he had been far from certain that Lucius would agree at all. And yet how nicely the throw had fallen out this round. It didn't do to plot everything to a nicety, thought Hilarion: certainty was overrated.


End file.
